Just Another Day
by DrewDishCaps
Summary: Lucas gets invited to a huge event and invites a date. Nathan seeks some more revenge only to find that Lucas is fighting back more than before.


(( AN: Not my first fan fic and I'm not going to say it is because I think that people who do are just looking for pity when really it isn't their first fan fic. Of course I was one of those people. ))  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are owned by me or affiliated with me in any way. They belong to the WB Network and anyone else who works on the show.  
  
Just Another Day  
  
Tired  
  
At six in the morning in the small town, the light streamed through the trees blinding Lucas and Haley. Lucas wore a light gray hooded sweatshirt with baggy sweatpants and a basketball tucked tightly under his arm. Haley strode beside him in her khaki colored coat with fake-animal fur on the inside. Lucas put his hand over his eyes blocking the sun from view. Haley reached into her small black purse and pulled out a big pair of 'old- people' sunglasses.  
  
Lucas looked at her and raised his brows. "You're a strange girl, Hales."  
  
"What? Who ever said I needed to be normal? I mean look at you." Haley looked at the expression on his face change and gave a smirk of victory.  
  
Lucas didn't like to be reminded of his brother. Or his father for that matter. He thought both of them were complete ass'. But that didn't stop him from going to school and punching the hell out of him every other week. Lucas and Haley kept walking towards their school, eyes feeling heavier every second. While passing an old pastry shop Lucas' eye caught an old woman trying to open it. He jogged over effortlessly to the door and allowed the woman to enter. This was the kind of teenage kid Lucas was.  
  
Haley looked at a group of kids crossing the street. "Speak of the devil." She whispered to herself. Just then, his 3-month younger brother, Nathan, walked by with his preppy gang of blue-coated friends.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. Just because you can't get anyone from our school doesn't mean you should be playin' it wit' the senior citizens." A few of them sniggered and patted Nathan on the back, hard. Nathan turned his head to the left and gave them a half smile. Nathan looked back towards Lucas, waiting for a reply. Lucas stood staring back into those eyes exasperated. "Nathan, it's better than having a girlfriend who clearly likes me instead of you." Lucas walked away from the crowed of chattering teens, not caring if Haley followed. Holding her books tightly in front of her, Haley gave Nathan a dirty look and flipped her naturally highlighted brown hair in his face resulting in his eyes closing.  
  
Haley ran up to Nathan and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's a jerk." Telling Lucas trying to comfort him.  
  
"Hales I know you're smart and all but did you figure that out all on your own?" Lucas said punning. Lucas grimaced and kept walking, not bothered.  
  
Once they arrived at their high school, Luke said "See ya after," tapping Haley on the shoulder. Haley went right and Lucas went left to his locker. 39, 17, 5. Luke thought to himself. Click "Yes, one thing started off right today." Luke congratulated himself. He placed two hands on top of his locker, straightened them to their full extent, and let his head fall. Brooke who had been watching from afar cut in the middle of him and his locker like she has done persistently from the 2nd day of school. Lucas sighed noticeably, his breath going into Brooke's face. She inhaled it willingly.  
  
"Ah. Crest whitening. right? I use it too. Oh!" She shrieked. "Look how much we have in common." Brooke gave off a flirtatious laugh and smiled proudly. She toyed with a lock of her brown hair. Lucas took one hand off enabling her to move away from in front of him. "What do you want Brooke?" Lucas asked quickly almost as one word.  
  
"Well there's you. and. well, no. Just you." She giggled. "Just think about it." Brooke spun around so her face was away from Lucas' and kicked her leg up a little. Before walking away towards Peyton she turned her head for one last glance. "Just think about it." She whispered to him in a lustful tone. She skipped away almost starting to frolic excessively. Peyton looked at Lucas and got a glance in return from Lucas. She smiled at him then walked away, Brooke gabbing and a beam growing across her face. 


End file.
